


恋爱示范

by Indifeso



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, M/M, female!Sabo
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indifeso/pseuds/Indifeso
Summary: 性转！Sabo





	恋爱示范

Koala认为Sabo把自己生命卡和电话虫留给Ace是前者做过最鲁莽的决定没有之一。对他们的工作而言，一张直指革命军基地的生命卡有多危险不言而喻；在私人层面，Koala作为Sabo的固定搭档，被迫不分时间和地点旁听两人的通话，这种难以言喻的牙酸感就像她第一次察觉出Sabo对白团二队队长抱以超过兄弟情谊的感情。而现在，她只想把两人的头摁着送去结婚。

笨得我都看不下去了。Koala坐在叠起的货箱上，甩着腿嘀咕。刚结束通话的Sabo一脸无辜地抬头问她，你刚说什么？女孩撇着嘴大声说，我没说话，你听错了。见Sabo兀自笑得开心的模样，又问，你要去和Ace约会吗？

也不知道Sabo是秉着解释就是掩饰，掩饰就是心虚的观点，还是他觉得通话内容不涉及隐私和机密就算让女孩听到也无所谓，坦坦荡荡的做派让Koala的八卦心在短时间内消失殆尽，即使他提及Ace能开心地全身冒出鲜花和星星，十足陷入恋情的傻瓜模样。

不是约会，只是找我吃饭。Sabo一边说一边戴上帽子，准备尽快把任务收尾，早点去赴约。

是啊，一天航程的度假胜地，需要预约的餐厅，是不是还有银质烛台，玫瑰花束和提琴四重奏？Koala跟上去，真实叹气道，为什么你们还不结婚？

Sabo **居然** ， **竟然** ， **胆敢** 露出迷茫的表情。他说，我们是兄弟啊。

没血缘，这叫幼驯染。Koala轻巧地反驳他。但是Ace不喜欢男人，Sabo的口气听上去有够委屈。不可能，女孩下意识反驳，就算他不喜欢男人也喜欢你，不然为什么他几乎每天都给你打电话，还带你去吃烛光晚餐，他看你的样子就像下一秒掏出戒指向你求婚。

Sabo瞪大眼睛，随即因为女孩丰富的想象力哈哈大笑。他说，没有烛光晚餐，只是普通的吃饭，任何分别多年以为对方死掉结果意外重逢的兄弟都会这样，而且第一次一起出去吃饭，选个人多热闹食物好吃的地方没什么错。他又强调了一遍，而且Ace不喜欢男人。

我男朋友还是人鱼呢，我们都突破物种界限，你们的性别问题不值一提。Koala循循善诱地说，我们面临唯一相同的问题也就是生不了孩子的事，Sabo喜欢小孩吗？

Sabo成功被Koala强大的引导力带偏，开始思考这个问题。他说，一般般吧，没考虑过。Koala听完拍拍手掌，笑眯眯地说，我也是这么想的，那等你和Ace吃完饭，你问他愿不愿意和你结婚。

Sabo还想挣扎一下，说万一他拒绝我没话接不会很尴尬吗？Koala斜睨着他，说你好歹是革命军二把手就这么点胆量，如果拒绝就假装开玩笑反正还是兄弟，万一答应你不就赚了吗？怎么样都不会吃亏。

说是这样说，Koala坚定地认为Ace不会拒绝，回到基地开始积极地准备红豆饭和红酒，哼着歌的样子被Hack看见还问是不是被求婚了，女孩说有求婚，但不是她，而是Sabo和Ace。Hack恍然大悟，说总长终于出手了？Koala笑得更开心，心想果然不是只有她这么认为。

两天后Sabo在Koala的满怀期待下回来了，表情看不出变化，女孩一边想这难道是冷冰冰下火热的心一边把红豆饭和红酒推给对方。Sabo也不客气，一句话不说端过来就吃，跟饿了两天似的。Koala小心翼翼地问婚礼时间定了吗？

Sabo把空碗放下，平静地说Ace拒绝了，看不出多失望。Koala满头问号，怎么都没料到这个发展，这不可能呀？没道理呀？只好问理由。Sabo用衣袖擦擦喝太快漏到下巴上的红酒，说Ace不喜欢男人呗，反正他就说了一个字：不。

Koala彻底糊涂了，直到Sabo喝完酒晕晕乎乎地说要一个人待在房间里收拾好自己碎了一地的心，女孩都没想出个所以然来。

第二天革命军基地迎来了从北海归来的Ivankov，在Dragon的办公室提交情报，三句话必夹一个巨大的喷嚏，口齿不清地抱怨再也不去冬岛出任务，Sabo和Dragon都当作没听见，只有Koala体贴地在一旁给他递餐巾纸。

有时候Koala觉得，生活中所谓的意外说不定是数个巧合碰撞到一起导致的必然结果。不然为什么Ivankov偏偏在下一个喷嚏爆发后不受控制地从指尖戳出注射针头，不然为什么针头冲着Dragon方向却被凑过去看图纸的Sabo拦截，不然为什么Sabo明明能避开却因为求婚被拒而心不在焉被扎个正着。

所以Sabo被Ivankov的荷尔蒙能力变了个性只能怪命运。哎，命运弄人呀，Koala老气横秋地感叹。

基因这个东西真说不清，Koala十六岁以后再没长过个，娇小的模样逢人被摸脑袋称赞可爱导致她帽子不离头，细瘦的胳膊鼓不起令人满意的肌肉，鱼人空手道练再多年也打不出Jinbe老大排山倒海的气势。

对比变成女孩子的Sabo，俯视Koala的头顶毫不费力就算了，小臂上的肌肉线条紧绷，看起来还是能空手碎竞技场。Koala不甘心地跺脚，在Sabo好奇地摸着自己胸口多出来的柔软器官时，冲过去一把撩起他的衬衣戳肚子，硬硬的，有马甲线。

低头看不见自己肚子的视角还是第一次，Sabo一点也不慌还觉得有点意思。Koala冲着Ivankov说赶紧把他变回去，后者为难地解释说感冒影响他的能力，再扎一针万一变成扶他怎么办，干脆等痊愈了再说，几天时间忍忍吧。

Sabo突然抬头露出罕见的绝望表情，Koala以为他在表达不想变成扶他的强烈抗议，没想到说出口的是：还想让你再多扎几针，把我的胸和屁股变大一点。在知道没有可行性后，Sabo干脆地说请几天假有私事要处理。

什么事？Koala问道，内心还天真地对他抱有期待。Sabo利落地一甩松松垮垮的长风衣，两指并拢抵在额角做了个相当帅气的绅士离别礼，金色长卷发随风飘扬像星光坠落。他大声说：既然我变成女人了，当然要抓紧机会和Ace上床。

世界没救了，Koala跪倒在地捂嘴流泪，阴暗地想，干脆回老家和人鱼男朋友结婚吧。

**

Thatch第一次见到Ace传说中另一个兄弟的时候，经历过Luffy洗礼的红发厨师倍感欣慰。年纪轻轻的革命军二把手，衣服裤子鞋子一样不缺连脖子都遮得好好的，彬彬有礼不暴力不闹腾不缺根筋，来的第一件事就是挨个自我介绍打招呼。

这么好的人怎么会是Ace的兄弟。这种感叹仅仅维持到几个小时后的晚饭时间，他在两兄弟共同制造的劝退直径两米内其他船员的狼藉中擦了把汗，对身边淡定喝茶的Marco痛心疾首地说，凑齐三兄弟是不是可以召唤远古巨龙？Marco挥挥手打发他走，说凑齐四皇我还能许愿当上海贼王呢。

对三兄弟觅食能力有着深入骨髓恐惧感的Thatch听Ace说一会Sabo要来，第一反应是把能找到的锁全部扣在储藏室的门上，末了还钉了几块铁板上去。忙碌一通回到甲板，看见Ace身边站了个熟悉的身影，说熟悉有那么点既视感，说不熟悉也的确不认识。

金色长发的女人个子和Ace差不多，穿着不符合尺寸的衣服，双手提着裤腰防止滑落，唯一裸露在外的双脚白得发光，粉色的脚趾头不安分地动来动去。Thatch想起正午的烈日把甲板晒得发烫可以煎熟鸡蛋，Ace低声说了什么，金发女人笑嘻嘻地跳起来踩在Ace的靴子上，后者伸手从她胳膊底下穿过防止重心后仰摔跤。

哎？操，这难道是——？Ace不是喜欢Sabo吗？红发厨师惊骇得仿佛撞破奸情现场，激动地差点叫出来。结果那两人同时偏头看向他，女人熟悉的脸部轮廓和左眼部分的疤痕让他立刻了然。他走过去问和Ace腻在一起不嫌热的Sabo，这次把自己惹进什么麻烦里了。

Sabo扬起秀气的眉毛，抿嘴微笑斜睨着红发厨师，细密的金色睫毛在虹膜上投下微颤的阴影，后者因感受到这姿态里几分别样的风情不禁怀疑自己被晒昏了头。Sabo说，不小心中了果实能力，在能力影响消失之前，过来避避难。

Ace皱着眉问，你刚怎么没告诉我，有敌人在追你吗？Sabo故作严肃地点头，说现在这幅样子对付起来有点麻烦。说得好像你这幅样子不能一爪捏碎一个头骨，Thatch怕说出来碎的是自己的头骨，憋住了。

Ace把Sabo单手夹在胳膊底下准备回房间，Sabo抱怨说背我不就行了吗，这个姿势我的欧派坠得很难受。Ace脸不红心不跳，把胳膊弯里的人颠了颠，说你变轻了。

Sabo生气地托住自己的欧派，说我只是变轻了又不是变弱了，要来打一架吗？Ace坏笑着说，你打算提着裤子单手和我打吗？到时候把你揍得还不了手别哭鼻子。

来试试啊，等我脱了裤子，看到底是谁哭。Sabo一边说一边捶Ace的胳膊，后者不痛不痒，故意把Sabo抖来抖去，Sabo威胁的抱怨声传遍了整个走廊。

Thatch目送毫无自知之明的两兄弟【兄妹？】离开，决定好好找Marco倾诉一番。

**

Ace，我欧派大吗？Sabo坐在房间地板上动机不纯地问。Ace翻箱倒柜找能用的绳子给Sabo收裤腰，听见他的话抽空回头打量了几秒，说还行吧，没有Sherry护士的大。Sabo警觉地坐直，说还很软，你要不要摸一下。

Ace头也没回，说你有空摸自己欧派，要不来帮我一起找。Sabo被拒绝后了无生趣地摊成一团，说不要， 你也别找了，不如找厨房要根麻绳。Ace说那鞋怎么办。帮我借双护士鞋凑合，Sabo随口回答。

难得我变成女人，你都不想试试手感吗？Sabo泄气地说。

Sabo没看清Ace是怎么蹲在自己面前的，他就突然那么出现，伸手掐住Sabo的下巴，半眯着铁灰色的双眼不说话，Sabo在压迫感十足的审视眼神下像被咬住了喉咙浑身僵硬，动弹不得。

干嘛？！Sabo不自在地问，想摆脱下巴上的禁锢。别动，我在看，Ace说着把手松开，拇指来回轻蹭他的嘴唇，又沿着鼻梁线条向上移动，顺势把浅金色的刘海撩上去，另一只手跟着描摹起他秀气的眉毛，划过睫毛，然后是左眼上的伤疤。Sabo忍不住紧紧闭上眼睛，脸上的温度直逼Ace掌心的温度。

没什么区别啊，肤色很白，嘴唇很红，眼睛很大，伤疤也在，还是我喜欢的样子。Ace捧着Sabo的脸颊波澜不惊地说。

Sabo没意识到自己什么时候屏住呼吸，这会他快要窒息而死，于是用力推Ace的肩膀从他双臂之间钻爬出去，大口喘气。Ace像什么都没发生一样站起来，说我去找护士借鞋，一会厨房见。

Sabo听到关门声后蜷起膝盖捂住通红的脸，自言自语说，我完蛋了，到底是谁诱惑谁啊。

**

不出一个小时，整条船的人都知道Ace的兄弟变成了金发大美女，波浪卷长发前凸后翘大长腿的那种，到底是视觉动物，就算知道原本是男人的事实也不妨碍他们挤在饭厅鬼哭狼嚎，被嫌弃堵得慌的Thatch用锅铲敲走了一批又一批。

引起骚乱的当事人若无其事地坐在桌前，高度正好够把欧派搁在平面上，舒坦地吁气，手握刀叉幼稚地敲桌子等Thatch上菜。Thatch左手端盘右手拿着透明的空调料瓶，调料瓶里插着单支桔梗。

在Sabo面前放下餐盘和桔梗后，红发厨师露出不忍直视的表情问，就不能穿个内衣吗？Ace和Sabo同时瞪了他一眼，后者塞着满嘴的食物说，你怎么不叫穿比基尼的女人里面穿个内衣。Thatch说那你穿比基尼也行啊，捂得严严实实不热啊。

Sabo解释，你不懂，不这样穿我会晒伤。Thatch试探着说，要不我再给你瓶防晒油？Ace腮帮子鼓得高高的，又瞪了他一眼，厨师心想，好吧不说了不说了。

你在我面前放花干什么？Sabo突然问。Ace差点呛到，赶在Thatch说话前用手肘捅了他，Thatch捂着肚子艰难地改口，说增加情调，看着赏心悦目，你赶紧吃你的，别在意这些细节。

饭后Ace在储藏室门口堵住Thatch，压低声音拜托红发厨师明天做个蛋糕，红发厨师仿佛看傻瓜一样看着他说你买戒指了？Ace没明白过来。他说，放进蛋糕让他吃出来然后求婚的戒指。

我不是要求婚，Ace否认得很真诚。Thatch无语地摊手表示他才不会参与这个双方心知肚明又假装不知道的恋爱傻瓜游戏里。Ace告诉他不是游戏，我很认真。Thatch哑口无言，扶额点头表示知道了，Ace这才停止折磨他饱经风霜的心脏。

Ace心情愉快地回房间，空荡荡的屋子里没有一个人影，倒是地板上有乱扔的长风衣和衬衣，不妙的猜测在看见架子上缺失的毛巾后得到证实。Ace用上百米冲刺的速度往浴室跑，手刚放上公共浴室的门把手，里面传来的声音让他立刻定在原地。

乒铃乓啷东西砸地板的声音和摔跤的闷响以及此起彼伏的哀嚎汇成了让Ace心惊肉跳的大合奏，门先从里面被打开，热气涌出遮挡住视线，Sabo神清气爽地冒出来——清爽既指神情也指形象——对Ace打招呼，顺便夸奖了一下Moby Dick的浴室水流系统。

为什么不穿衣服，Ace呀要切齿地问。Sabo低头打量一番，毛巾搭在脖子上，穿了内裤，这怎么叫不穿衣服？他反驳说，我和你一样穿了裤子。Ace深吸一口气准备继续和他争论，来洗澡的人都往他们这里看，他突然后悔自己为什么没有穿上衣的习惯，现在他只能把几乎全裸的Sabo往怀里拦，对吹口哨起哄的人说，看什么看，有什么好看的，再看烧你们。

最后Ace恼了，把Sabo从正面死死抱住，拍拍他的大腿示意缠在自己腰上防止滑落，一路冲回房间。Sabo搂着Ace的脖子把头埋在对方肩膀上，鼻尖萦绕着汗水和木头的气味，他在一阵强烈的，无法抵抗的爱意涌现中心甘情愿地堕落。

Ace闷头找上衣的时候，Sabo在床上笑到直打滚，调侃地说，原来你不摸我欧派是害羞。闭嘴，Ace朝他脸上扔了一件从没穿过的背心，盯着Sabo老老实实套上。

他们一起躺在床板上，Ace伸展手脚四仰八叉，Sabo把自己塞进他身体之外的空隙里，头枕在他的胸口感受逐渐变缓的起伏。Sabo鼓起勇气，凑过去在黑暗里咬着对方的耳朵说，Ace，要做吗？

做什么？Ace半梦半醒间问，然后被对方伸进自己裤子里的手吓清醒了，撑起身体慌慌张张地到处摸，碰巧抓到一把顺滑细腻的东西，熟悉的手感让他意识到旁边的人是谁。但这丝毫没有减轻他的惊吓感，他轻轻握住那只细瘦的手腕，缓慢且坚定地从裤子里抽出来。

整个过程Ace借着窗外的星光看着Sabo，不曾挪开视线，所以他清楚地辨认出对方的表情如何从惊讶变为不解，又极快的闪现难过，定格在一个勉强的笑容上。Sabo说，我以为你喜欢大胸大屁股的金发女人。Ace不知道怎么回答，他的确喜欢，但这不是根本原因。

两人僵持了一会，Sabo的肩膀肉眼可见地垮下来，胡乱揉着头发说，好吧好吧，我知道了，你不喜欢。说完沉默了一会，大约也不知道该怎么结束这个进退维谷的局面。于是他做了最后地挣扎：Sabo双手抱着Ace结实的手臂轻晃两下，以自下而上的角度对Ace露出一个最甜蜜的笑容，用粘稠又性感的低沉声线说，我错了， **_哥哥_ ** 。

Ace睁大双眼，大脑当机，呆愣地分开嘴唇，在意识到之前，无可救药地硬了。

**

第二天醒来时Sabo身边没人，他打着哈欠眨眨干涩的双眼，看了下时间，已经错过早饭和午饭，不过他猜红发厨师会在厨房给自己留食物，所以他一点也不急。

昨晚Ace冲进厕所冷静了多久，Sabo躺床上就不安了多久，最后Ace不声不响地回来，Sabo背对着他留出位置，缩成一团假装睡着。Ace躺了一会，侧过身把手臂搭在他腰间，脸埋在后颈处，随即安静地睡着了。

Sabo睁着眼睛到黎明，总算想明白两件事。一，虽然Ace性欲勃发的时机不太好，但考虑到自己本就目的不纯的来意，某种意义上也算是成功了一小步。二，Ace抱着他睡了一晚，非常单纯的那种，所以他们应该还能挽救一下。

于是Sabo决定挽救一下，或者说，再推一把。他没换衣服，穿着胸口有点紧的背心走出门去找Thatch。红发厨师开门看见是他，第一句话是，厨房里给你留了食物，自己热，我不会再惯着你了。

Sabo没管这事，挤进屋子里，直截了当地说，我要比基尼和防晒油。红发厨师疑惑地说，你们昨晚没干个爽？Sabo倒是想啊，又觉得这事说起来挺丢脸不想重述，光催着他拿东西。

我要不要先问一下，你为什么有比基尼？Sabo摸着对方扔过来的一套薄薄布料，不太确定地问。

最好不要，我怕给你单纯的心灵留下创伤，Thatch给出一个令人浮想联翩的答案，又问，你们到底什么毛病，睡一张床上了还忍着，他的问题还是你的问题？

Sabo脱掉背心和内裤换上比基尼，调整肩带和胸型，看着Thatch四处漂移的视线一副想说什么又开不了口的纠结模样，耸耸肩膀说，Ace挺正常的，我也是，所以我猜可能他就是对我这款不太有兴趣。

Thatch想大吼，你们都有问题吧？！不行，对小年轻不能这么直接，委婉一点。于是他拐着弯暗示道：你知道昨晚那顿饭的桔梗花其实是Ace要我放的，他还让我今天给你特别做个蛋糕，这些行为能让你联想到什么吗？

Sabo托着下巴沉思了几秒，突然变得十分气愤，大声控诉：Ace就是喜欢大胸大屁股的金发女人，我真是傻了才会被他骗到。说完拿起防晒油冲了出去。

Thatch对着空气徒劳地喊，你们两个都傻了，天生一对的傻。

**

Ace在甲板上和Haruta，Izo玩抽鬼牌，本来玩得顺风顺水没输过，一发现Sabo过来蹲在他背后扬起笑脸，开始屁股上长针坐不住，心思也飞了，迅速输掉手中的这一局。Ace把面前的筹码推出去，叫着不玩了不玩了。对面的Haruta不乐意地说，才输一次就不玩了，想耍赖吧。

Sabo盘腿坐下，张开手臂大方地对Ace说，来，欧派给你埋，我听说能有好运。然后干脆利落地压着他的脖子，啪叽一声摁进自己柔软的胸口。

Ace安静了几秒，接着满脸通红地挣扎，像被摁在仙人球上似的，Sabo见他脸色红中透绿精彩纷呈，觉得一半功劳得归对昨晚的联想。Haruta见状不甘示弱吵着说他也要，不能偏心之类的，Sabo觉得有趣，笑着说，好好好，见者有份。

可惜满心期待的Haruta指尖都没碰到就扑了个空，脸狠狠砸在地上，捂着发红的鼻子抬头发现Ace先他一步把Sabo拽到旁边，俯视他冷冷地说，未成年的臭小鬼别凑热闹了。Haruta跳起来和Ace掐架，说娃娃脸你懂吗，我比你大多了。

Izo万全不想理这两个幼稚鬼，看样子纸牌也玩不下去了，便把视线转向那个修长纤细的身影。从男人的审美来说，金发女人的确有幅好样貌，白到发光的皮肤像从没见过太阳的吸血鬼，才晒了一会就透出旖旎的粉，比基尼细细的带子在胯部打结，边缘陷进皮肤勒出色情的肉感，后腰的麦凯斯菱让人忍不住想低头亲吻，两条笔直的长腿交叉，硬生生站出了如画的美感。

偏偏他看Ace的眼神像个十足的傻瓜，破坏了Izo的欣赏欲。他站起来对Sabo招招手，待对方走过来，伸手把人拉近，凑到Sabo耳边小声但恶狠狠地说，如果你想上他，不要询问，不要试探，不要给他拒绝的余地，捂住他的嘴，骑在他身上，剩下的不用我教你了吧？

Sabo点头如捣蒜，惶恐又佩服。

Izo拖着还想大战三百回合好给晚辈一个教训的Haruta离开甲板，走前对Sabo做出一个给我搞定他的命令手势。Ace看见问Sabo发生了什么，后者打哈哈转移话题，把防晒油塞给他说帮我涂，我已经感觉肩膀开始晒疼了。

Ace不干，说天气这么热干脆回房间算了。Sabo想到Izo临走前说的话，吞掉已经滚到舌尖的好吧，转而问：你真不帮我？Ace皱着眉，眼神中有种焦虑的忍耐，转过身干脆不理他。Sabo熟悉对方不耐烦的样子，但这个似乎不太一样。

Sabo盯着Ace搭在后颈的黑发，觉得发丝扫得自己心里痒痒的，他深吸一口气，纵身一跃跳进海里，海水像冰凉舒适的臂弯接纳了他。Sabo不急着上浮，而是懒懒地摆动四肢，顺着水流的方向飘荡，视野中Moby Dick这个庞然大物悄无声息地划开水浪，如同忠于本能前行的巨型生物。

过了一会，他翻身仰面躺着，双手垫在脑袋后面，看自己像鱼一样吐出气泡，在浮升的途中排成一串。天空的蓝被打碎成斑驳的光与影，而这片斑驳又被突如其来的撞击打碎成更细的金。

撞击的发出者是明知能力者被大海厌弃还跟着跳下来的Ace，他以一个非常笨拙的姿势入水，Sabo猜之后他的屁股和后背会青好大一片，但现在最值得担忧的不是他的屁股而是小命。

他们距离有些远，Ace还在往更深处下沉，逆着水流阻碍了Sabo的速度，等他游过去把Ace捞住，后者已经闭着眼睛，了无生气，吐出几个泡泡便再无动静。Sabo心急如焚，害怕得手发抖，他捏着Ace的脸颊，毫不犹豫地贴上去。

Sabo发誓这个吻不带任何不纯洁的目的，他一心只想着不能让Ace用这么蠢的方式死掉。Sabo张开嘴唇还没来得及渡气，有个意料之外的软软东西先伸进自己嘴里。他惊讶地抬眼，正对上Ace充满狡黠笑意的眼眸。Sabo愣了一会，又气又好笑，想把Ace推开，谁知他不仅缠着不放，还得寸进尺地去勾自己的舌头。

这会倒不害羞啦？混蛋。Sabo微笑着心想。

如果他是一条鱼，他会跟随鱼群迁徙。如果他是一头鲸，他会唱出人耳无法捕捉的歌声。如果他是一株珊瑚，他会用全身汲取阳光。但他是Sabo，除了把自己更紧密地嵌进Ace的身体，用唇齿纠缠代替语言倾诉满腔爱意，在这浩瀚深远的生命起源之地还有什么更忠于本能的温柔事物呢？

**

Sabo果然晒伤了，鼻梁脸颊严重脱皮，胸口肩膀症状轻一点。他刚用冷水洗完澡，光溜溜地趴在床上喊疼，Ace说他咎由自取，在一只手掌中挤满透明凝胶帮他涂抹。刚涂完半边肩膀，Sabo说等会，我要坐着，压到欧派呼吸不过来。

哦。Ace挪开位置，等他坐好又开始涂抹另一边肩膀。你头发这样会黏上的，Ace停下来说。Sabo甩甩头发，说好麻烦，要不剪成我之前的长度。Ace用干净的那只手把头发束起来，说挺好看的，万一剪了你变回去成光头怎么办。

Sabo回头揶揄他：你还真对金发有特殊情结。Ace不明所以地否认。Sabo问那你在海里为什么亲我？Ace反驳，明明是你先亲我。Sabo大声说：我以为你快死了！Ace耸耸肩，一点不愧疚反而很得意：谁叫你先吓我。

所以你为了吓我才亲我？Sabo给了他一个怀疑的眼神。

什么？！当然不是，你在想什么？

我当然在想为什么昨晚拒绝了我，今天又主动亲我？

Ace突然可疑地脸红，支支吾吾说不出理由。Sabo绝望地抱着说不出来就别说了我们直接做的觉悟，伸手扣住Ace的腰带，同时捏住他肩膀一压一带把人翻扭到床上，自己则骑坐在他的胯间。整套动作迅猛到只花了两秒不到，Ace感觉一眨眼的功夫，视野变换，满眼都是Sabo金色长发晃动扫过自己赤裸的胸膛。

Sabo摆动臀部用力蹭了几下，Ace打了个哆嗦，结结巴巴说：等会，你别乱来。Sabo说：你还能说出话，好吧，别怪我。他伸出舌头从Ace的锁骨舔到耳根，低沉沙哑的声线灌进他耳朵里：来做吧， **_哥哥_ ** 。

Sabo感觉握住自己胳膊的力道猛得一紧，Ace用比他更快的速度翻转了两人的位置，黑发青年双腿夹着他的胯，胳膊撑在他耳边，眼睛泛红，粗重的呼吸像火一样滚烫，时间仿佛静止下来。

Sabo的心雀跃地飘起来，歌唱即将到来的成功。然而他没高兴过两秒，Ace揪着头发直起身，压抑地说：还不行。

Sabo把手摁在Ace两腿之间勃起的器官上，语无伦次，口不择言：你都硬成这样了还不肯上我？就因为你说过最喜欢的类型是大屁股大胸的金发女人，我变成这样之后第一件事就是来找你，然后被你拒绝了两次。

所以你说有敌人是骗我的？Ace感觉自己的理智正在缓慢回归。

女性声带的构造让Sabo听上去像尖叫：你以为我是谁？！这幅样子我也能一手捏碎一个头骨！

Ew，说实话，有点恶心。Ace又问了一个非常关心的问题：我什么时候告诉过你我喜欢大胸大屁股的金发女人。

小时候，我问过你，你捧着捡来的色情杂志，指着其中一个金发女人说这是你喜欢的类型。Sabo已经放弃了，完完全全地放弃，用胳膊挡住眼睛，生无可恋。

Ace忍住一个笑，俯下身体开始温柔地舔咬Sabo的乳尖，Sabo立刻发出被哽住的惊叫，两个腿在床板上乱踢：你你你你你你——你在干什么？

Ace这次用上了手，说，你告诉我的，不能随便和别人上床结婚，至少要约会七次，我一直在努力达成你的要求。

Sabo夹住Ace伸进他两腿之间的手，被Ace用膝盖强硬地顶开。在快感和羞耻心的双重夹击下几乎无法思考，他口齿不清地问：我什么时候说过？

大概是告诉你我喜欢的类型之后吧？我记不太清。

Sabo在Ace的手指下发出响亮的呻吟，深吸了两口气才说：就因为这个理由你拒绝了我的求婚？那顿饭真的是个约会？

我让人在桌上放了玫瑰花。Ace说。

是啊是啊，玫瑰花，桔梗，蛋糕，银质烛台和提琴四重奏，Koala真是个天才。Sabo闷闷地笑出声，说：看来我们都比较擅长记住对方的话，而不是自己说过的。顺便告诉你一个秘密，七次约会的标准是我瞎说的。

大胸大屁股不一定，但金发是真的。作为交换，Ace说出了自己的秘密。

两个人因为整件事太过可笑而抱在一起笑成一团，顺带黏黏糊糊地啃咬对方的嘴唇。Sabo气喘吁吁地说，你打算什么时候向我求婚？Ace开始解腰带，说男子汉对自己立下的誓言一定要完成，还差五次约会。

Sabo感觉腿间湿漉漉的，心想女人的生理构造真奇妙，还很方便，想着想着被脱了裤子没后续行动的Ace拍拍腿，他抬起头，Ace犹犹豫豫地说：Sabo，你在出血。

Sabo坐起来，看了看自己腿间床单上的暗红血渍，和Ace面面相觑，他崩溃地抱着脑袋大叫：为什么这具身体还有生理期？！

——END——

结局是我不想写肉偷懒想出来的办法


End file.
